Make Room for Daddy-O
Make Room for Daddy-O is the 18th. episode of season 1 of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Plot The episode begins with rehearsals for the 82nd annual Father's Day Follies. Cindy and her dad do a martial arts demonstration and Libby and her father do a magic act (saw the lady in half trick). Hugh and Jimmy are performing, but Hugh wants them to do the Ducky-Daddles Dance Song. Jimmy pretends to sprain his ankle, so Hugh rehearses alone. As expected, Hugh is horrible much to Jimmy's horror. Jimmy heads to the lab where he invents the Neutron De-Dorkinator, an invention that freezes the brain's cortex and makes a person become cool. Jimmy uses it on Hugh, only to find that Hugh isn't any cooler the next morning. After school, Jimmy heads to the Candy Bar where he asks Sheen and Carl for help, Carl tells him it reminds of the time he accidentally came to school wearing his underwear on the outside and Butch asks him is he's wearing the underwear with the little pink lamas on them. Jimmy then asks why they aren't doing anything with their fathers in the show. Carl tells him that his dad got his doctor to write a note excusing him from the show and Sheen tells him that due to last year's chainsaw incident his dad is banned from the Father's Day Follies for life. When Hugh comes to the Candy Bar to pick up Jimmy, he has become cool (so cool, that Nick has to lie low). Hugh gets a job singing at the Candy Bar and gets a motorcycle. Hugh's coolness spirals him into fame and success, and onto TV. Unfortunately, the more famous Hugh becomes, the less time he spends with Jimmy and the more Jimmy begins to miss the old Hugh. Corky Shimatzu then decides to make him a super star and bring him on a world tour. Jimmy tells Hugh the truth and tries to use the De-Dorkinator on him again, but Hugh crushes it saying he wants his coolness to be permanent. Then Jimmy got sad that he misses him. Then Hugh became soft and he said that jimmy will see him on TV and will be back in a year or two. Jimmy knows that if he doesn’t change his dad back by tomorrow night he may never see him again. To get Hugh back to normal and prevent him from going on a world tour, Jimmy comes up with a plan. He decides to go to the TV studio and place himself in fake danger, hoping to re-awaken Hugh's paternal instinct. The plan fails, but when Carl and Sheen break the safety net thus, putting Jimmy in real danger, Hugh's paternal instinct awakens and Hugh saves Jimmy from falling. In the end, Hugh and Jimmy perform the duck dance at the follies. Quotes Judy: "Awww, Hugh! You're so shiny!" Hugh: "Yeah... You like what you see baby" ''Points finger at Judy and takes off sunglasses ''"I got more of that under the hood." Judy starts purring. Trivia * According to Sheen, Hugh's favorite color is magenta and he likes to listen to contempory jazz with a Latin field on rainy Sunday afternoons. * Since this is a Father's Day episode, it is rarely aired. * This the second time a character changes and goes back to normal. The first was in Normal Boy. * Sheen claims that he has a beige belt in Ultra Lord poking and pinching. Yet in Normal Boy, Sheen insists that pinching doesn't hurt. Sheen could have learned his lesson after Carl pinched him. * This is the only episode where Nick referred to Jimmy by his first name. *Jimmy breaks the 4th wall in this episode when he says that getting adopted by a professional entertainer sounds too sitcomy. *Starting with this episode, the error of Carl's pants still looking pulled up is finally corrected. *First time Jimmy wears a lab coat. 118 Category:Season 1 Category:Half Hour Episodes Category:Holiday Episodes Category:Specials Category:Episodes featuring a brain blast Category:Episodes featuring Goddard's options